1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of metal fabrication. More particularly, the invention relates to the manufacture of metal chassis supports for electronic equipment. By way of further characterization, the invention relates to a chassis to be fit within a cylindrical environment. By way of illustration, but without limitation thereto, the invention will be described as it pertains to a chassis for the support of electronic hardware in an aerial missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The incorporation of electronic circuitry in aerial missiles is relatively well-developed. Generally, there are two common methods used in this art, one utilizes a plurality of circular circuit boards or assemblies which are stacked with spacers between individual circuit boards to form a package having a generally cylindrical shape.
In another arrangement electronic circuit boards of rectangular plan configuration but of varying width are placed in a stacked relationship with spacers such that the width of the board forms a chord of the circular cross sectional area.
Although satisfactory for many purposes, the prior art constructions suffer from electro magnetic and radio frequency interference between individual boards and a difficulty in obtaining adequate heat sinking for heat producing components within limited confines. Additionally, neither of the common prior art constructions afford much torsional rigidity and each poses problems in connection with the mounting in a limited cylindrical space such as the interior of an aerial missile. Further circuit access is difficult with either arrangement.